noirangefandomcom-20200214-history
Techniques
Within the series, several special techniques are shown to be used during battle. Among these, most of them are shown being related to the soul, and depends on the strength of it. Soul Perception The ability for Meisters to sense and locate souls on the spiritual plane. Often it is through sight or feeling alone, but can also be extende to the sense of hearing in some rare cases. Soul Resonance Energy Sword Marty and Hannah's Soul Resonance technique. Energy Sword is extremely powerful and has several variations. The most common usage is their "Energy Sword Level One" base techinque. "Level One" is simply Hannah's Twin Blade form being covered in bluish-colored energy and expanding a couple inches. Wave Blade A step up from "Level One", "Wave Blade" releases some of the collected energy in a thin wave of energy that travels along a straight path from the firing point. Advanced applications include the "Halo Breaker", a move designed to counter and overpower Maka's defensive abilities, the "Heaven Dropper", a technique developed for aerial attacks, and the "Hell Wave", a powerful shockwave-styled variation of the "Wave Blade" ability. Halo Breaker The "Halo Breaker" technique is executed by spinning the Twin Blade around the users body while simultaneously performing "Wave Blade". The resulting energy discharge curves towards the target from multiple directions, essentially overpowering the target's defensive capabilities. Heaven Breaker "Heaven Breaker" is a simple jump, then spinning drop slash with Wave Blade active. The result is a delayed-impact offensive blow. Hell Wave "Hell Wave" is a powerful release of almost all the stored energy into two consecutive Wave Blade attacks directed at the ground. The resulting impact causes a powerful shockwave, which makes this a good defensive maneuver as well as an offensive maneuver. WitchHunter An ancient technique that is unique to Sythemeisters . Three of which are in Shibusen , and are able to use such a technique. Not all can master it, and it can be difficult to control. Several variations of WitchHunter can be used, depending upon the opponent. Soul Force When a Meister has incredibly flexible soul, they are able to attack with their wavelength directly, often in a type of shockwave/force that can do much damage. Often it is used for opponents that are hard to attack physically, and can cause internal injuries instead. Soul Force Slash A technique available to Meisters who have a very strict control of their wavelength, The basic idea is that it starts out as a regualr Soul Force attack, but then the wavelength is compressed into a line, almost like a blade, and is used to slice up the opponent. Black Star Big Wave A varient of the Soul Force attack and is generally seen as Black Star's signiture move. More often than not it is a one hit K.O. unless Black Star's target has a strict control of their wavelength like Professor Stein. The attack works thus: Black Star attacks his targets exposed back and drills both his fist and elbow into said back, releasing a devastating blast of his own wavelength, generating an unusual atmosphere. The combined phsyical and phasmological attack is extremeley painful to the target. Soul Ripper Erik Altezio's signature technique, developed by the Shining Witch Lilith as a method of testing the control of his Soul Wavelength. This skill is used mainly as a "one hit KO," and can be either lethal or non-lethal. How it works The Soul Ripper is used by focusing ones Soul Wavelength in an extremity (usually the arm and hand.) This saturation allows one to connect their Wavelength with the opponents momentarily. Through this connection, one can, through manipulation of weak points in the opposing Wavelength, one can force their own Wavelength into the opponents Soul, and effectively "rip" it from their bodies. The most effective means of using this technique is by focusing ones Soul Wavelength into the hand, concentrating on the tips of the fingers and thumb, giving five points of entry. Benefits The Soul Ripper technique is a versatile one, but it's main use is primarily for the removal of ones Soul. Evidence of it's versatility can be seen in it's use to both enter Castle Transylvania and fight through a horde of Thralls therein. ("Witches Man, Witches.") When used as it is meant, it can be used, as stated earlier, lethally or non-lethally. Lethally Once the opponents Soul has been taken from the body, one can either devour or in any other way destroy the Soul, killing the owner in the process. Non-Lethally Though the Soul is no longer within the owners body, there is still a connection, which keeps the owner alive in a somewhat hibernative state. In this state, the owner of the Soul can easily be taken into custody or in any other way subdued before the Soul is returned to the body by placing it on the chest and releasing it. (This is the safest way to return the Soul, as merely releasing it will cause the Soul to spring back to the body, potentially causing damage.) Downfalls The inexperienced user of the Soul Ripper technique will usually be unable to reach the opposing Soul, which converts the attack from the Soul Ripper to a Soul Force attack. Also, should one succeed in forcing their Soul Wavelength through, but encounter a Soul that is stronger than their own, the attack can be reversed, and the users Soul may be taken instead. The exception to this rule would be when one who has masetered this technique, and can find weaknesses others may not, or if they cannot find any weaknesses be able to convert the attack to a Soul Force attack before the opponent can reverse it. Variations The Soul Ripper technique has three variations, depending on the state in which the attack is used. Soul Ripper: The standard version of the technique, capable of taking the Soul of one with equal strength or lower through touch. Soul Reaper: This variation is stronger than the ordinary "Soul Ripper" and is Erik and Minora's Soul Resonance technique. This technique is capable of "ripping" somewhat stronger Souls, as well as adding a few inches to the range of the attack from the fingertips. Dark Reaper: This skill is accessible only when both Erik and Minora have fully released The Grimm Reaper Dark Wavelength Seal. This technique is incredibly powerful, and dangerous to both the user and the victim of its strike. This attack can steal Souls on the level of a Shinigami, and has a range of about one foot ahead of the fingertips. The downfall to this technique is that it's use is too dangerous to be practical. Elemental Wavelength A variety of wavelength attacks used by Samuel Franken Stein. These attacks, when used properly, allow for the attacker's Soul Wavelength to be chanelled through different substances. Ground Wavelength One of Samuel's signature attacks in 'Soul Eater: My Way'. The technique is used when Samuel channels his wavelength through the ground, creating a small localised earthquake comprised of his Soul Wavelength. Lightning Wavelength A less used attack and one Samuel had apparent problems in developing. A spark of Soul Wavelength is sent into the clouds and is used to create a semi-natural lightning bolt of incredible power. Shock Wave This attack is barely used but can be used for sub-aquatic wavelength attacks.